Finding Home
by Selene98
Summary: It's been thirteen years since she left, and now she's back. But this time, she's not alone. Now with her family in tow, Kirari enters the gates of Konoha once more. But this time, she plans to stay. Can she find a home in the place she once hated? Sequel
1. Family History

Prologue: Family History

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Please note, this is a sequal. Go read my other story, 'Something About Her Eyes' first.

Three figures sat around a small fire in a small clearing, almost completely hidden in the absence of the moon. They spoke in hushed whispers, not wanting to be noticed by anyone who might be near.

"We should be able to arrive at the gates tomorrow." A deep, but still soft voice spoke. The figure to the right of the man who spoke sighed softly. Her slight figure leaning on the frame of the other, if only the smallest bit.

"Why are we going to Konoha?" The youngest of the three questioned, looking to the woman that he was beside. He played with a piece of grass, twisting it between his fingers. The woman's eyes hardened.

"I have a promise to keep. I'd also feel better if you were being trained properly. Plus, it's about time we found a home." The young boy dropped the piece of grass, now giving the woman his full attention.

"But why Konoha? There are other places to go. What's so special about it?" The woman tensed slightly, before relaxing and taking a deep breath.

"My family has deep roots in Konoha, even if most of those roots are rotted. It's about time you learned your ancestry." The woman leaned forward and grabbed a branch from the ground. She prodded the dying embers of the fire. The flames flared for a moment, illuminating the faces of the three for a moment before dying back down with a soft hiss. The boy sat almost completely still, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Many years ago, before there even were hidden villages, the Uchiha clan thrived. They were one of the strongest clans, feared by many, defeated by few. And then one was born, who was stronger than any other Uchiha had ever been. His name was Madara. The power that he possessed was power gained through terrible deeds. In order to gain power, he killed his best friend; to keep it, he took his own brother's eyes. And in taking his brother's eyes, he gained pseudo-immortality. He could be killed, but he would not die. It wouldn't be until years later, after the hidden villages were established, and Madara was thought dead that such power would awaken again."

The woman paused, reaching into a small pouch she kept around her waist. She pulled a thin navy ribbon from it, a small silver charm handing from the center. She twisted the charm between her fingers, the firelight reflecting off of the fan emblem on the small circle.

"I was firstborn. I was to be heiress to the Uchiha clan, and at first I relished in the glory. The idea of power overwhelmed me, and I thought of nothing more than pleasing my father, and gaining the power necessary to bring the Uchiha clan back to the top. Though many still regarded the Uchiha with respect, it had fallen from its place of glory that it had held so long ago.

"I acted just the way they wanted me to. Any order given I obeyed without question, and I lost myself in my duty to the clan. When my younger brother was born, I saw him as more of an asset for the clan, than a human being. I later saw that he was not a tool, but a person, and for the first time I felt compassion for someone. Eventually I met someone who opened my eyes. He was a wonderful person, and the first person aside from my brother that I ever loved. His name was Takashi, and he changed my world. But when my father found out about Takashi, my life took a turn for the worse. I was told that I had a mental disorder and days later, Takashi died out on a mission. My father happened to be leading the mission, and I still believe that Takashi was killed not by enemy nin, but by my own father.

"The events leading up to Takashi's death led me to distance myself from the clan. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't find a good enough reason for abandoning my brother. I found out that the clan had been planning a coup. It wouldn't take place until I was older, and Itachi would also be able to fight, but they were still planning. I'd had enough loyalty issues to last me a lifetime, so I did the only thing I could think of. I asked the Hokage to relieve me of active duty, and allow me to leave the village. He agreed reluctantly, but nonetheless, I owe him so much for allowing me to leave.

"My younger brother was forced to grow up in the same environment at me, stressed and oppressed. Though I didn't know it until years later, I had another younger brother born the year after I left. When the elder of the two turned thirteen, he had done just as Madara had, and killed his best friend for power. Soon after, he killed the entire Uchiha clan with the exception of our youngest brother. Though Sasuke, the youngest, thought that Itachi, the elder, had killed them simply on a whim, Itachi had known of their coup. Along with that, Madara influenced him. Itachi died years later of chakra exhaustion during a fight with Sasuke, who was bent on revenge. Madara was killed later. Now Sasuke is back in Konoha, and the threat is gone."

The woman leaned back, having finished telling her tale. The boy though, was still curious.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me this before?" He looked down at the grass.

"I didn't want you to think that you were a bad person because of what has happened in the past. And it's not much of a bedtime story for five year olds. Now go to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a rough ride." The woman smiled at her son as he slowly fell asleep. Beside her, the man let out a sigh.

"I was wondering when you'd get around to telling him. I don't want our son going around with some kind of wacked idea of his history. Although I think it was pretty stupid to tell him the way you did." The man leaned back; using his elbows to support him as he half sat half laid down.

The woman lay down beside him.

"You think everything is stupid. So stop complaining." They were silent for a moment, before the man spoke.

"It's been thirteen years Kirari. Are you sure that they'll even remember you? Last time you were there, no one had any idea that you existed." He rolled onto his side to face her, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. She did likewise, their faces inches apart.

"They'll remember me. I made a promise, and I'm going to keep it." She smiled lightly at the man.

"I still think that you're crazy." She rolled her eyes at him, and her smile turned into a smirk.

"I married you didn't I?" She rolled onto her back, and put her hands behind her head. He looked at her before resting on his back.

"True. And besides, I don't think anyone could ever forget you."

Okay, I need two (male) names. One for Kirari's husbnd, and one for her son. I have an idea for her son, but not much else.

Thanks for reviewing, please review!


	2. You've Grown

Chapter One: You've Grown

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But I do own the Shimizu fmaily!

* * *

Every ninja in Konoha knew that one of the most degrading jobs you could have was watching the gates. It meant that you weren't very useful, just deadweight. Most of the time, the same two people guarded the gates, but today was different. Today, Uchiha Sasuke had been assigned to guard the gates of Konoha.

It had been somewhat of a sleepy day. A few genin teams had left on missions, but aside from that, nothing of great importance had happened. This left Sasuke with absolutely nothing to do. So he sat staring at the wide-open gates, contemplating just how he would get back at the Hokage for assigning him to guard duty.

Three cloaked figures walking right through the gates was the last thing he expected. In an instant, his senses were on high alert. He stood quickly, his had unconsciously reaching for his chokuto. Each of them wore their hoods up, making it impossible to see their faces. The one who had been walking in front of the other two was somewhat shorter than the one to it's right. The other was shorter than the both of them, and had a less confident posture.

The figure at the lead stopped parallel to where Sasuke was, and turned to face him. Sasuke's grip tightened as he spoke. "Who are you, and what is your business in Konoha?" His authoritative voice rang through the air, adding more tension between the two. The figure brought a hand up to its hood, and pulled it down from it's face.

Sasuke gaped at the woman standing before him. She had changed so much, but still remained very much the same. Her black hair was longer than before, falling just past her shoulders. Not only that, but the color seemed faded, looking somewhat dull in comparison to her appearance before. As she smiled at him, he could see that her eyes were softer than when he had last seen her, and her smile more sincere.

"Hello Sasuke. It's nice to see you again." She continued to smile at him, while he regained his composure.

"Kirari, what are you doing here?" He asked, still unsure as to why she had come back to Konoha once again.

"I had a promise to keep. And I find raising a child while traveling difficult. So I decided to settle down." She motioned for the two behind her to come forward. The taller one walked up to her, pulling his hood down as he went. The shorter of the two came to her side in a more timid manner, and kept its hood up.

The man beside Kirari smirked, and put his arm on her shoulder, leaning on her like an armrest. His hair was a light almond, with slight hints of red in it. He looked at Sasuke with light brown eyes.

"So, you're Sasuke. It's good to finally meet you." He grinned as he spoke, clearly enjoying the moment.

"I think it might be best of we go see the Hokage." Kirari said, while pushing the man off of her shoulder. "I'd rather start things off on the right foot than get myself into trouble again." Just as she spoke, an ANBU appeared beside Sasuke, tensed for a fight.

"Captain Uchiha, there were reports of intruders at the gate. Is there a situation?" Three more ANBU appeared beside the first. Sasuke shook his head.

"No the situation is under control. Notify the Hokage that I'll be coming with visitors. And get someone to guard the gate. These three will be coming with me." The ANBU nodded, and disappeared with the other three instantly.

"I guess that things didn't go exactly as I'd hoped." Kirari sighed. "Lead the way, little brother."

Sasuke nodded, and began walking away. Kirari followed him immediately, and the other two to followed behind her. She caught up with Sasuke and looked over at him.

"You've grown." She stated, clearly wanting to start a conversation.

"You haven't" Sasuke retorted. It was true. Kirari was still the same height, while Sasuke had grown to be about three inches. Kirari smiled up at him, and looked back for a moment before returning her gaze to meet his.

"So, you're ANBU Captain I presume?" Kirari asked. Sasuke shrugged and continued walking. "I was expecting you to be a little more curious. Is there something I'm missing out on?" Sasuke smirked at Kirari's puzzled expression, but continued walking.

* * *

The group arrived at the door to the Hokage's office quickly. Sasuke walked in without a second thought, and the other three followed after him. The moment Sasuke stepped in, loud yelling could be heard.

"Bastard! What did I tell you about coming in without my permission? And why aren't you at the gate?" Kirari's smile brightened when she walked into the room. There at the desk of the Hokage was none other Naruto Uzamaki. He had a wide grin on his face, and was shouting at Sasuke, who had stopped in the middle of the room.

"Idiot, I figured that you'd want to speak to my sister personally." Sasuke looked very satisfied when Naruto's eyes widened, and he looked past Sasuke to see Kirari and the other two walking in behind her.

"About time too. I've had to keep Sasuke at the gate for three weeks waiting for you three to show up." Naruto mumbled while shuffling through a small pile of papers in his desk. He pulled out a thin file, and smiled. He looked up at Kirari while opening the file.

"Kirari Uchiha-Shimizu. Currently age thrity eight. The first and only daughter of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Achieved the rank of Jounin at thirteen, and diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder the same year. Soon after relieved of duty as a Konoha ninja by the fourth Hokage, though claimed dead by the remainder of the Uchiha clan. Later to be temporarily reinstated by the fifth during an attack on the village. Currently married to Kaoru Shimizu, formerly from the Hidden Mist Village, and heir to a prominent clan with a strange, if not useful Kekkei Genkai. With one known child, age thirteen."

Naruto looked up from the paper, a smirk playing at his lips. Kirari simply had an eyebrow raised.

"You've had someone following me?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Actually, Tsunade had a few ninja on the lookout for information on you from the moment you left. This is just some of what they managed to discover." He placed the file down, and smiled.

"Ah. That would make sense. Well then, Hokage-sama, is there anything else you have to say to me, or are you just going to be reading off my entire life story?" Naruto shook his head.

"Actually, I was hoping you would introduce us to your family. Officially, that is." Kirari nodded.

"As you said, this is Kaoru," She motioned to the man from before, and he grinned at Naruto.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hokage-sama. And it's good to know this place is being run by someone who doesn't have a stick up their, you know." Kaoru shrugged before leaning on Kirari again as he had before, his elbow on her shoulder.

"And this is our son, Kenta." Kirari put her arm around the shoulder of the smaller, and still hooded figure. "Kenta, don't you want to meet your uncle?" she whispered so that only he could hear. A hand appeared from the long sleeve, and the boy pulled down his hood. The boy looked extremely similar to his father, having facial features that were almost identical to the taller man. His hair was a darker shade of brown. His eyes were a deep black like those of his mother's, and were the only feature that looked similar to her.

Kenta kept his gaze to the ground, and bit his lip slightly. "Hello." His soft voice was barely audible. Kirari smiled softly at him before looking back up at Naruto.

"If that's all Naruto, I'd like to go get some rest. We've had a long journey, and we could all use some sleep." Naruto nodded, and Kirari ushered her family out of the room. She turned before closing the door and locked her gaze with the sixth Hokage.

"I realize that coming here wasn't the best idea, but we needed a place to live that was safe. I trust that you'll keep our presence here a secret for the time being." Before Naruto could answer, she had closed the door, and walked away. The blond looked from the door to his best friend who had stayed silent the entire time.

"I have a feeling that life's about to get complicated. Better enjoy the peace while it lasts." Sasuke continued to stare at the door, but Naruto could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Good. It's been too boring around here lately."

* * *

Sorry if Naruto seems ooc. I'm a little rushed, because I'm traveling tomorrow, and I still have to pack. And I imagined him as the kind of Hokage who would be just that good. All serious, but still having fun at the same time. I'll probably go through and fix some of the stuff this chapter. It seems off…

Thanks goes out to Diablo's Heir, MizukiUchiha12, and AkemixHanako for reviewing.

Also thanks to those three who helped with the names!

MizukiUchiha12: Kenta!

AkemixHanako: Kaoru!


	3. Change Your Perspective

Chapter Two: Change Your Perspective

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But I do own the Shimizu clan!

* * *

Kirari leaned against the railing of the balcony and sighed. It was almost sunset and she had finally been able to find a place to live where Kaoru and Kenta were both happy. She looked over at the view of village and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. She opened her eyes and put her eyes in her palms.

Two arms wrapped around her shoulders, but Kirari remained in the same position. Kaoru brought his face by his wife's ear and whispered.

"Are you sure about this? We could always go back to Tea Country." He muttered as he nuzzled into the side of her neck and smirked. "Unless you planned on make the spare bedroom no longer spare…" Kirari stiffened under, and then groaned.

"You get me pregnant again, and I'll kill you." Kaoru released his grip on Kirari and moved to stand beside her, also leaning on the railing of the balcony.

"I wasn't planning to." Kirari looked up to gaze at the village once again. "Sometimes I wonder if I should have married you." Kaoru scowled.

"I told you marrying me was a stupid idea. The clan didn't like you from the start, and now that I have an heir, they're dead set on bringing me back with him." Kirari leaned towards Kaoru, and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"But then I realize that marrying you was one of the best decisions of my life." There was a pause, and Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Why do they care anyway? It's not like you were an only child." The two stood silent watching the sunset. At the doorway to the small balcony, Kenta stood watching.

"Can't you do that when I'm not around?" Kirari straightened up and turned to face her son, a small smile on her face. Kaoru did likewise, but put his arm on her shoulder, and grinned. Kenta looked somewhat disgusted.

"I'll try to keep the lovey-dovey to a minimum." Kaoru said, obviously enjoying the moment. Kenta rolled his eyes, and let out a harsh sigh.

"I'll be in my room." And with that, the brunette walked away, leaving his parents to stand there. For a moment they were silent, but it was shattered as Kirari lightly hit the top of Kaoru's head with her fist.

"Will you stop that? You know he hates it when you do that." Kaoru shrugged, and walked into the small apartment. Kirari watched him walk away with a smile on her face. She turned back to face the view of the village once again. She brought her fingers to her forehead, and began to massage slowly. Her eyes slowly closed, and she let out a harsh sigh. She looked strained, and brought her hands down to the railing, which she gripped hard while squeezing her eyes tighter.

"Every time I'm here. Why do I loose control?" Her words were soft, and barely traveled to her own ears, but her voice was strained. Suddenly, Kirari let out a small gasp, and her eyes flew open. The usual black was now crimson, and three dark tomoe rotated around a small pupil. Her whole body relaxed into a somewhat slouching position, and she stretched her arms above her head, as if just awaking from a nap. She looked at the view in front of her, and smirked.

"Damn, It's good to be back!" She turned around and looked in through the glass door to the apartment. With her hands on her hips, she rolled her eyes. "Looks like Bozo and Shrimp are fine. I think that it's about time for me to see what's changed." She turned back around, and silently jumped down from the balcony, walking swiftly through the street below away from the apartment complex.

* * *

News of the three strangers who had arrived in Konoha traveled fast. Soon, most of the shinobi population knew of the three, and rumors were flying as to who they were. At the center of all this attention was Sasuke. He had been the one to escort them to the Hokage's office and now every question about them was directed towards him. It didn't help that tonight was the night that he and a few of the others from the rookie nine chose to go out to a bar for a drink.

"Sasuke-sempai, is it true that they're missing nin who are looking for refuge? Because I heard that one of them is a mass murderer who knows Hokage-sama! And that the other two are thieves from Lightning country who stole from the daimyo?" Sasuke finished the last of his sake and closed his eyes in irritation. This was the seventh person to come forward with assumptions and ask for the truth in the last hour.

"Shut up." The younger nin closed his mouth, just as he was about to ask another question. "I suggest you stop listening to drunk gossips, and get a life." Sasuke turned to glare at him, and the chunin began to walk away, not wanting to incur the wrath of an angry Uchiha. Sasuke sighed, glad that the annoyance had finally left. He was still contemplating the situation, and having idiots all around him wasn't helping the situation.

"You know Kid, people like you more if you don't go around staring at them like you want to rip their guts out." Sasuke turned to his right, where Kirari was relaxing on the adjacent bar stool. She had her hands behind her head, and was grinning while looking at an empty glass on the counter in front of her. When her eyes met his, she sat up, and held out her hand.

"Name's Kyoko. We never formally met last time." She waited for Sasuke to take her hand, but he simply stared at her with a confused look. She rolled her eyes, and leaned on the bar, letting her hand drop. "Is the alcohol getting to you, or did you not realize that just because your precious sister is in control most of the time, I'm not allowed to be my own person?" The bartender came over, and stood in frond of the two. "I'll take a water please." She said offhandedly.

"We don't offer water here. This is a bar." He stood over her, and crossed his arms. She turned to face him, and met his gaze with an intense scowl.

"I'll pay double what I would for alcohol if you just give me some water." The bartender simply shrugged his shoulders, and walked away with her glass.

"So you're one of her…" Sasuke trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Personalities is the term you're looking for, but yes." She leaned back in the chair and let out a deep breath.

"So I should call you Kyoko?" He asked, and Kyoko nodded her consent. They sat for a moment, before he spoke again. "You don't drink?" Kyoko gave a small laugh, and shook her head.

"Alcohol does nothing for the strength of the mind. Try dealing with a psychopath in your head while not being able to walk in a straight line. It's not easy." The bartender returned with the glass of water. He placed it in front of her, and she took it when he walked away. After a few sips, she spoke.

"You were awfully quite today. Any reason?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I figured that asking questions I probably wouldn't get answers to would be pointless. So there was nothing for me to say." Kyoko took another sip of her water, and smirked.

"What do you want to know?" She placed the water down as Sasuke gave her a worried look.

"Would me getting information out of you be violating her privacy?" He asked in a level voice.

"Not at all. They're my memories too. It's like I was watching it all happen, and I have every right to tell you what I've seen." Her smirk grew wider as Sasuke's expression went from worry to curiosity.

"Why did they come here?" Kyoko responded quickly, like she wanted to get through as many questions as possible in a short amount of time.

"The Shimizu clan, her husband's clan, is after them. More specifically, their kid."

"Why?"

"They want to keep him under their control, that's why. They don't want the Kekkei Genkai getting out. They've held onto it for so long, that they're afraid that it'll be used against them." Sasuke turned to face Kyoko completely now, his interest piqued.

"What is it?"

"They have the ability to calm down anyone with persuasion." Sasuke snorted contemptuously, and Kyoko, rolled her eyes. "You think it sounds stupid now, but just imagine being able to talk an enemy into such a relaxed state, that they can't fight back."

"Does he have the Sharingan?" Sasuke asked, somewhat too fast.

"Sorry to disappoint, but as far as they've been able to tell, he has no trace of it whatsoever. And speaking of the Sharingan, you're still single. Expecting Kirari to be popping out babies like a machine?" Kyoko began to chortle as Sasuke glared at her for the comment.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke's voice was seething, and it only cause Kyoko 's grin to widen even more.

"Because even though your sister would be perfectly fine if the clan died out, I'm quite sure that you, on the other hand, are not. And seeing as you're not with a girl, I'm guessing that you're still single." Kyoko clamed down, and took another sip of her water. "So anything else you want to know, or is it time for me to go?"

"How many…personalities are there?" Sasuke asked. Kyoko looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"Well, I guess you could say I developed first. But then there were about six of us including your sister. After she ran away, more developed. She was keeping track of the, but it got to a point where she couldn't distinguish one from another. I could only guess that there are about sixty, but there could be more or less. But only the first six or so ever take control. The rest just sit back and watch the show. You saw the original five last time, but I'm not in the mood to go into detail about that." When Sasuke looked slightly confused, she spoke again.

"I guess it's not something anyone would understand. Try to change your perspective. Imagine not being the one in control of your body. Not a fun thought, huh?"

Kyoko sighed, and took a long gulp of the water, leaving only a little at the bottom. She stood up, and placed some money on the table.

"I think it's about time for me to be heading back. Thanks for the chat Kid. I enjoyed it. You might want to keep this between you and me, just in case." She smirked and walked out of the bar, leaving Sasuke sitting alone. He looked around before standing up. He walked out of the bar into the night, heading off to his apartment. But as he walked, he thought about Kyoko's words.

_"…You're still single…your sister would be perfectly fine if the clan died out… you, on the other hand, are not…"_

Maybe it was finally time, Sasuke thought, to realize that his second goal.

* * *

Chapter two, and I can't tell if I like it or not.

In Finding Home, I'll be using Kirair's multiple personalities more often. Their appearances won't be as disguised, and when one besides Kirari is in control, I'm going to treat them as a different character, and refer to them by specific names. If it gets confusing tell me, so I can fix it.

Any information I've given about DID is loosely based off the information I get of Wikipedia, and I have no experience with it whatsoever. That said, don't take everything I say as fact, or you will be seriously wrong. And if anyone reading this has DID, and I've said something completely off base, or offended, feel free to tell me. That way, I'll better be able to write this. I appreciate criticism!

I have a poll on my profile, go vote for your faveorite idea/story please!

I just realized I like K names… It's another problem, just like _italics_! Alas…

Thanks go out to MizukiUchiha12, Diablo'Heir, and AkemixHanako for reviewing!

Thanks for reading please review!


End file.
